No tricks, just treats
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Halloween Zax oneshot


**So I thought why not celebrate Halloween by writing fic, so here it is x**

 **please review x**

 **Katie x**

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes, the room was slightly hazy. She rolled over in the bed. She reached out her hand; it was empty. Zoe blinked her eyes, max wasn't in the bed. She slid out of the covers and pulled on a dressing gown and opened the bedroom door. She caught the waft of pancakes cooking. She walked towards the kitchen, in front of her facing the cooker, swaying slightly to the radio. She walked up behind him and slipped her arms around him, placing a kiss on his shoulder. She glanced over at the pan. Ghost shaped pancakes. She smiled to herself, kissed his cheek and went to boil the kettle. She spooned coffee into the cup and got the milk out of the fridge.

"Morning beautiful, Happy Halloween."

"Morning, do you want a drink?"

"No thank you, once you're done go and sit at the table and I'll bring breakfast over."

The kettle clicked off and Zoe poured the water into the cup, added the milk and stirred, she kept glancing over at max, who was intently concentrating on getting their breakfast cooked to perfection. She picked up her cup and walked to sit down. The song on the radio changed to 'I'm yours' and she started to sing along, it was their song. Max placed all of the pancakes onto a plate and carried it across to the table. He placed them down on the table, and sat down opposite Zoe. They both started to eat, and Zoe drank her coffee. Once they had both finished Zoe started to clear away and place things into the dishwasher, while max went off to have a shower. Zoe pushed the door up and pressed start. She then walked into the bathroom and slipped off her dressing gown and stepped into the shower with Max. He pulled her closer and placed kisses down her neck. She pushed her lips onto his.

They got out of the shower and got dressed. Max disappeared into airing cupboard and pulled out a selection of sheets and blankets. He places one over his head, after dumping the rest on the sofa and ran into the bedroom and through himself at Zoe. She turned round and pulled the sheet from Max's head.

"Max seriously its only Halloween, you're a child."

"You love it really." Max pulled him closely and kissed her.

Max took Zoe's hand and pulled her into the living room. She was greeted by a pile of material.

"Max what is this?"

"This Zoe is what I call fun! Time to get building?"

"Max what are you doing?"

"Building a tent obviously, can't have a proper Halloween evening without a tent and ghost stories."

Zoe found the washing airier and placed it in front of one of the sofas and max began to drape sheets over it. Zoe then ran into their bedroom and grabbed the quilt and pillows and headed back into the living room again. She chucked them into the tent.

A while later they decided that if they were to have a Halloween to remember they needed more coffee, curly wurlys and marshmallows. So max dragged Zoe out of the house and into town. They walked around a few shops and got the items they needed as well as doughnuts. They raced each other back to the house. Zoe had to take off her shoes and in the end managed to beat Max as she left him carrying all of the bags. When max finally reached the flat, a little out of breath and red in the face he was greeted by Zoe sitting outside the building as max had the key. He opened the door and they fell inside laughing.

They unpacked the shopping and placed the Chinese takeaway into the oven. Zoe had curled up n the sofa and max jumped over the back of it and landed half on her.

"Max seriously, it feels like I'm living with a child."

"That's why you love Me." he replied, kissing her.

They sat cuddled watching TV, and the timer went off. Max stood up and walked to the kitchen, he took the dinner out of the oven and plated I up. Zoe turned off the TV and sat down at the table. They ate dinner and cleared away. Then Max lead Zoe into their room, and they both got changed into pyjamas. Then Zoe made coffee and got the curly wurlys and marshmallows and got into the tent with Max.

They dimmed the lights and sat with a small lamp. They drank their coffee and ate the chocolate as they laughed in remembrance at memories of Halloween when they were younger. Zoe remembered the time she'd gone out with a few of her friends from school and one f the girls had a gone on a little bit ahead and had hidden in a garden and once the other girls had passed walked behind then before jumping on one of the other girls backs scaring them all to death. Although she laughed at it now back then she was absolutely terrified.

Max lay himself down and Zoe cuddled into him. It was time for storied. Max put dips on going first.

"Are you lying comfortably?"

"Well if you'd just stop moving I'll be fine."

"Good well, the door creaked open. He fell through it. A light flashed behind him, he turned quickly. The door slammed shut he was trapped. He fell backwards, his feet became tangled. He fell. A loud crash. The floor beneath him fell open. Then down and down into the depth of darkness, he was gone never to be seen again."

Max looked down and Zoe had fallen asleep, he kissed her head.

"Happy Halloween beautiful." He whispered to her. Before pulling the cover over them both, switching off the little lamp, pulling Zoe closer and laying his head back onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and smiled at the fact they were falling asleep in their own little tent.


End file.
